Hungry for You: A 'Forever' Missing Reel
by Casy Dee
Summary: This is a smutty lemony excerpt from ch 34 of my chaptered fic 'Forever.' Alice and Hatter have recently returned from a frightening experience and are re-affirming their existence. Thouroughly.  One-shot, can be a stand alone.


**A/N: This is set in chapter 34 of my chaptered fic 'Forever.' Alice and Hatter have recently returned from a rather frightening unexpected visit to Wonderland, and they are very much into, ahem, affirming their existence. Oh… and the only thing in the house to eat is the ingredients for flapjacks (the cookie, not the pancake.) And they're hungry. Much lust ensues. **

**I sure hope that you like this! Thanks for all the encouragement... this smut's for you. *snicker***

**

* * *

**

Hungry for You

It was difficult for her to wait for him to finish with the cookies... but she really _was_ hungry. If Hatter didn't get them into the oven they'd never eat; they'd just spend the whole day _'shagging'_ and while that did sound good, if Hatter was to do it properly, he needed his strength, as did she. She studied the strong lines of his lean body and licked her lips; she was almost sure she could wait. Maybe.

Alice studied him while she calculated exactly how long she had to wait. Half an hour to bake, and then the flapjacks had to be scored while they were still warm or they were almost impossible to break apart. _Hmm... too long to wait_. He could manage to continue making the cookies while she had a little taste, she was certain of it. Hatter was a man of many talents; surely he could multitask. She hopped off of the counter, molded her body to his from behind him, wrapped her arms around his narrow waist and began pressing soft butterfly kisses to his strong shoulders, his back, the corner of his jaw.

He glanced back at her with a dimpled grin, "Love, I am trying to cook, here."

She lifted an eloquent eyebrow, "Don't let me stop you."

He gave a short laugh, "Alright then."

So she thought he would crack, did she? He poured the mixture into the pan and smoothed it with the spatula, trying to ignore her petal soft lips brushing over his neck. Gooseflesh rose on his skin, his body betraying him. He had to close his eyes and reach deep for control; he wanted to take her _now... _on the floor if need be, as long as he could have her. It drove him mad when she did this… when she acted as if she couldn't keep her hands off him. He groaned as Alice's soft hands caressed him, her wet mouth moved across his bare skin, _oh, how he wanted her_.

She loved the taste of his skin, salty and sweet at the same time. She loved how smooth it was under her tongue, how she could feel the pulse of his neck speeding as she ate at it, how he shivered under her touch. She moved her hands over his chest, one hand dipping down to rest over his taut abdomen, the other tracing over the wirily muscled contours of his chest. His stomach tensed under her hand as she feathered her fingertips along the waistband of his silk boxers. She circled one of his small flat nipples with her fingertips, light brushes meant to tease. His cock was hard already, plain to see in thin silk boxers, but she didn't touch him. Not yet.

She nipped at his ear, "I thought you weren't going to let me stop you?"

He chuckled, a breathless exhalation that failed miserably at concealing just how aroused he truly was. Her hand closed over his cock, stroking him through the fabric. His head lolled back as she stroked him slowly through his boxers several times before she reached inside and wrapped her fist around his considerable girth. The spatula snapped in his grip, startling a noise of alarm from them both.

"I thought ya said you were starving..." he said, his voice gone low and rough as she slid around to stand in front of him.

"Oh, I am," she replied, her eyes settling deliberately on his crotch. She dropped to her knees in front of him, his cock in her mouth before he even had a chance to think of a clever reply.

"Oh, bloody fucking hell, Alice," was all he could come up with, but it seemed appropriate whilst she was sliding his cock as far down her throat as it would go.

She gripped his arse with one hand to take him in even deeper as she worked him with mouth and lips and tongue, stroking him from base to tip steadily all the while. She licked and sucked at him greedily, choking a little in her attempt to fit as much of him as possible into her mouth. In short order he was grasping the countertop, white knuckled and growling as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his body. Not so long ago, he would have pulled away as he felt the tightening coil low in his belly that signaled his impending release, but they'd moved beyond that to the point where he could accept and enjoy receiving as well as giving. Besides, he wasn't done with her... and they had all the time in the world.

He shouted out her name as he came hard, his body quaking and his knees going weak under her ministrations. Pleased with herself, she smiled up at him, but there was no mistaking the lust that clouded her eyes. She wanted more. He understood completely. They'd spent half the morning making love, but it seemed he'd never truly be sated… not for Alice, and she seemed to feel the same. He wanted her now more than ever, and he was determined to return the pleasure she'd just given him tenfold.

"Why don't you put those in the oven?" Alice asked once he'd managed to catch his breath again.

He smirked and took his time putting the cookies in, making a show of centering them on the rack and setting the timer as if he had all the time in the world, but when he finished and turned to face her, she could see it was all an act.

Barely restrained desire blazed in his dark eyes, "Still hungry, love?"

She grinned wickedly, "Always."

He raised an eyebrow, "Will have to do somethin' about that, won't I?" He stalked towards her, lifted her onto the kitchen table and gave her a wicked smile of his own, "How many times do ya think I can bring you off before the flapjacks are done?"

Her breath caught in her throat. Hatter's tone was light and teasing, but the predatory desire written on his expressive face was deadly serious. His hands moved up her thighs possessively as he wedged himself between her legs. He slanted his mouth over hers in a ravenous kiss before she could even find breath to answer. He broke away just long enough to pull her sleep shirt off, and then he was back on her in an instant. She dug her fingers into his defined shoulders, fisted her hands in his thick hair as he fed upon her voraciously. He got like this sometimes... possessive and hungry and full of desperate need, and it was all she could do to hold on to not be swept away in the tide of it.

He brushed his stubbled cheek over her tight nipples before he worked them with lips and tongue and teeth... one of his favorite tricks that made her gasp and cry out for him. It seemed he was taking his query of how many times he could bring her off very seriously, and she had no doubt he could wring every little bit of pleasure from her body if he had a mind to. His hand sought out the juncture between her thighs, his fingers dipping into her moist heat and smearing it over her folds as he lapped at her breasts with broad swipes of his tongue. She rolled her hips against his hand, begging for his touch.

"You want this?" he rasped.

He pressed the palm of his hand hard against her clit and she whimpered her reply. It was all the invitation he needed. He wanted her coming fast and hard for him, over and over again. Enough teasing. He knew exactly what made her shiver and shake... exactly how to make her scream his name. He wanted it, needed it… needed _her_.

Gone was the tender lover that had cradled her to him this morning... this Hatter was raw and needful and demanding, although the intense love he felt for her never faded from the forefront. She'd never doubt the depth of his love for her, not when it was in every touch, every glance, every gesture.

He began an intricate pattern, circling and pressing against her swollen clit. She writhed under his touch; she could swear his bit of Wonderland magic was in his long clever fingers instead of in his fist. True to his word, in mere moments she was coming undone for him. He allowed her not one moment of reprieve, and lowered his head to eagerly lap at her sensitive mound for the second go. Alice cried out as he sucked gently on her clit while his fingers gently massaged her dripping wet opening. She rolled her hips to encourage him to enter her, and he obliged, slipping two fingers inside. He curled his fingers inside of her towards her front wall and began to fuck her with them as he suckled.

"Again, Alice," he commanded in that low rasping growl, "Come for me again."

She flooded with a fresh deluge of moisture at the sound of his voice, deep and hoarse, his accent thickening as it did when he was deeply aroused. It just did something for her, to hear him speak to her like that, and he _knew_ it and used it... much like she used being the one to initiate on _him_.

He returned to feasting upon her earnestly, determined to bring her over the edge she was teetering on so precariously. She was almost there; her nails were digging into his skin, her thighs quivering, and her breath coming in mewling gasps.

"Please, please…" Alice panted.

Hatter growled against her, the vibrations sending her spiraling towards another explosive orgasm. He sucked hard and added a third finger inside of her, determined to extract every last bit of pleasure that he could. Alice screamed out his name as she thrashed wildly, the orgasm crashing over her like a tidal wave.

He brought her three more times in rapid succession before the timer sounded. Hatter was the most determined and focused man she knew, and he was focused totally and completely on his goal. Alice panted erratically as the timer sounded, lightheaded and endorphin drunk.

"Out of time," she breathed.

He licked his lips and then gave her a slow smile, "Oh, we're not done by far, love."

She levered herself up on one elbow and shot him an incredulous look. His dark hair was damp and curling, and his body shone with a fine sheen of sweat. He'd worked hard to bring her off, and she couldn't fathom that he had more in him so soon. He calmly removed the flapjacks from the oven and began to score them with a knife as if standing in the middle of the kitchen stark naked with her lying on their kitchen table was the most ordinary thing in the world, and as if he hadn't had his head buried in-between her thighs just moments before.

Alice would be amazed if she could muster enough energy at this point to do much of anything more strenuous than breathing, and she laughingly told him so. Five intense orgasms in such a short span of time on top of a couple of hours in making love in bed upon waking this morning had left her wrung completely through. She was limp, happy, and completely relaxed. She offered that she could probably manage a happy ending for him, if he was so inclined.

He took all this in with an amused, self-satisfied smirk and a nod. He chuckled, set aside the knife and turned to face her with a mischievous grin, "I'll do all the work, you just have to hold on," he offered as he resumed his prior position standing between her legs.

She laughed against his mouth as he kissed her, but contrary to what she'd just said, desire was stirring inside her once again. She reached down between them to grasp his hard cock in her hand, "I just have to hold on?" she repeated.

He wrapped his arms around her, locked his gaze on hers and nudged at her entrance with his rock hard erection. He searched her gaze and found her just as eager as he. He closed the remaining space between them, kissing her deeply and thoroughly until her hips were rolling in invitation once more. He continued to nudge at her slick entrance, her wetness smearing over the broad head of his cock. He could barely hold himself back, but he'd wanted to be sure that Alice was ready for him.

Hatter kissed a path to her ear, sucked her earlobe into his mouth, his breath hot against her neck. "Yeah, love. Just..."

Alice gasped as he pressed through her swollen, sensitive folds to enter her slowly.

He moaned low in his throat, his teasing words lost at the sensation of being inside of her, "Alice…"

A shiver ran through her as he said her name; she didn't know how he managed to inject so much feeling into such a small thing, but worlds of love and longing were bound into those simple syllables. Alice wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled her hands in his hair as he began to move inside of her. He murmured words of love and lust as he filled her, deep and delicious and all _Hatter. _He held her to him as he thrust deep inside of her, and he was right… she had but to hold on. She closed her eyes and lost herself to the sensation of Hatter holding her so closely, his scent, his voice, the taste of his skin, the feel of his body as it moved with hers.

Hatter buried his face in her neck and held her as if he could hold her to him for all time. They'd been frighteningly close to dying too many times in the past few days, the both of them, and to have her in his arms seemed a gift. He told her all of it, how much he needed her, how his heart nearly burst every time her touched her, until pleasure stole his words and his breath. Her breathy little moans drove his pleasure even higher until the ecstasy of their union, that frozen moment in time, was all there was. She cried out his name as her inner muscles clenched and danced around him; he had no choice but to follow as she came undone.

They clung to each other afterwards, pressing soft tender kisses to hot skin, slowly coming back to reality. Hatter raked a hand through his hair, smiling wryly as he registered that both he and Alice were drenched in sweat.

Alice giggled, breaking the spell.

"What?" he asked.

"On the table," she clarified, "I am _never_ going to be able to keep a straight face when we have people over to eat now."

He laughed, "Thanks for that. Now it'll be two of us."

She smiled up at him, her heart swelling with love and kissed his lips softly, "Yep. I guess it will be."

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Sneaky of me to make the Missing Reel this part of their morning, I know. Bety you thought it would be their morning romp. What can I say? I'm sneaky... and it was too good an image to pass up. Truly.**

**I really hope you liked this and please tell me if you did (or didn't.) Smut needs love too, and anon reviews are accepted (and appreciated) here. Psst... also heps the muse write more of these and faster. : ) Just sayin'.**


End file.
